Ghostly Fire
by Karyn Phantom
Summary: Karyn Fenton goes to New York as an exchange student, not long after she gets there strange things happen. will her sceret be reaveled to jake? the huntsclan has returned, but why are they intrested in her? Might some singing and a dream trip,review enjoy
1. You what?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or ADJL. Though if I did, I would make Danny Phantom have five seasons. The only thing I own is Karyn, and the plot.**

…...

"YOU WHAT!" yelled Danny as he watched his younger twin Karyn packing her bags. "I told you two weeks ago, Danny. I'm going to New York as an exchange student." Karyn sighed as she zipped up her suitcase.

"You'll be able to handle a few ghosts, and in any case, you'll have Tucker and the love of your life, _Sam._" As she mentioned Sam Manson's name in a lovey, dovey voice Danny's face went bright red. "WE ARE NOT IN LOVE!" Danny yelled earning a giggle from Karyn.

"So who are you going to be staying with anyway?" Jazz their older sister asked as she stood in the door way. "The Longs', the mother Susan, the father Jonathan, their fourteen year old son Jake and their eight year old daughter Haley."

"Do you have a Fenton Thermos?" Karyn reached into her backpack and pulled out a futuristic metal thermos. "Can you guys take care of Yami?" Karyn asked.

"Of course, where is she anyway?" Jazz asked looking around Karyns' bedroom for the black kitten.

"Probably sulking, somewhere."

"Karyn, it's time to go." Their mom, Maddie called.

"I'll call as soon as I get there, okay?" She hugged her siblings' goodbye and gave her dad a kiss on the check as she hoped into the Fenton RV. "See you soon Jack, and don't try to destroy the house while I'm gone." Jack just sighed as he mentioned sucking the house into a parallel dimension one time. "Don't worry Danny; I'm a Fenton after all." Karyn closed the door, wondering what the family she would be living with for the next five weeks would think of her. She pulled out her IPod and listened to her songs, slowly falling asleep.

….

**Okay that's the end of chapter 1 of Ghostly Fire, sorry if it's short, anyway please review.**

**And if you would be so kind as to also give me some ideas for my DP/NCIS crossover "A Twin?" I would really appreciate it.**


	2. So Karyn welcome to New York!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or ADJL. **

…..

"Karyn, sweetie, it's time to wake up." Karyn slowly opened her eyes and turned off her IPod. She got out of the RV as her mom rang the door bell. The door opened up to reveal a little Chinese American girl.

"Can I help you?" she asked Maddie. Maddie smiled and asked if this was the Longs residence.

"Yes it is." An older woman said as she came to the door. "I'm Susan Long, You must be Maddie." She looked towards the RV and saw Karyn getting her bags. "And that must be Karyn."

"Nice to meet you Mrs Long. I look forward to staying here." Karyn said politely as she shook Mrs Long's hand.

"My Son can help you with your bags. JAKE PLEASE COME DOWN HERE." A young boy came down stairs. "This is my Son Jake." Susan introduced. "Jake this is Maddie and Karyn Fenton. Karyn is going to be staying with us for a few weeks. Can you help her take her bags to the guest room please?"

Jake nodded and grabbed Karyns suitcase. "Nice to meet Karyn, was it?" Karyn just smiled and nodded. "Nice to meet you too, Jake." Karyn grabbed her backpack and followed Jake to the guest room. "This is you room." He said as he sat Karyns suitcase on the bed. "I'll leave you alone to settle in." he then left her closing the door behind him.

Karyn looked around the room. The blue wallpaper reminded her of Danny's bedroom. She was just about to take out her cell phone to call him when she heard scratching coming from her suitcase. Slowly she un-zipped it and saw a little black furry head with golden eyes staring at her.

"Yami, Why are you here?" the little kitten jumped out and on to the bed.

"I wanted to go with you Miss Karyn." The kitten spoke, now any normal person would freak out. But Karyn always assumed it was because of her powers.

"I told you not to call me that. Just 'Karyn' is fine Yami." Karyn then went down stairs to where her mom and Mrs Long were talking.

"Well I better go. Jack might think something has happened." Maddie look towards her youngest daughter and gave her a hug. "Bye mom."

"Bye sweetie." Maddie got into the RV and drove off. At that moment Karyn remembered she had to call Danny.

…..

_Meanwhile in Amity_ _Park._

"Hello?" Danny said into his cell phone.

"_Hi, Danny. It's Karyn."_

"Hi, Karyn. How's New York?"

"_Not bad. I haven't seen a You-know-what. How is Amity?"_

"Quite so far. Cujo escaped again. Oh and we can't find Yami."

"_She is with me. She snuck into my suitcase. Mom has just left. And later tonight I'm going to go out for a flight."_

"Okay just be careful." Danny then said good bye and hang-up. He looked at his feet and saw a little green ghost dog pulling on his jeans.

"What am I going to do with you Cujo?" Danny sighed. These were going to be along five weeks.

…..

**Here is the second chapter. Please review. And if anyone has an idea for a better summary please don't be afraid to help. **


	3. First day of school

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or ADJL. **

…...

Karyn sat her cell phone on a little bedside table and sat on the bed patting Yami.

"Shall we go down stairs Yami?" Karyn asked. The black kitten nodded and jumped on the floor; Karyn took another quick glance around the room and then slowly opened the door.

Before Karyn could leave the room she saw the little girl she met earlier. "Hi, I never introduced myself. I'm Haley, nice to meet you." She held out her hand which Karyn accepted. "Nice to meet you too, Haley. I'm Karyn." Haley then noticed a black kitten hiding behind Karyn. "Oh how cute. What's your kittens' name?" Karyn bend down and picked it up. "Her name is Yami." Haley reached to pat Yami, Yami was shy at first but eventually let Haley pat her.

"I came to say that everyone is in the living room so we can do formal introductions." Karyn followed Haley down stairs, with Yami following close behind.

When Karyn arrived at the living room there were two more people there, both male. "Ah, you must be the exchanged student. Jonathan Long. Nice to meet you, um…"

"Karyn and it's nice to meet you Mr, Long." Karyn said as she shook his hand.

"I am Lao Shi. I am Jake and Haley's Grandpa." Lao Shi said as he bowed.

"Nice to meet you, I am Karyn." Karyn replied as she bowed showing her respect. "What a nice bow. Have you been training in martial arts?" Lao Shi asked. "Yes sir. I trained with my mom, she and I both are 9th degree black belts."

"Dinner's ready." Mrs Long called.

After dinner Karyn said she was tired. She said her good nights and went to her room. "Are you going flying tonight Karyn?" Yami ask curling up on the bed. "Yeah but only for a few minutes Yami, Okay?" Two white rings appeared around Karyn's waist one went up, the other went down. Her once black hair turned snow white, her eyes turn an neon glowing green, her clothes were replaced by a black and white hazmat suit with a white dragon head on her chest, her Rose Quartz heart necklace turned a dark purple and a white hooded cloak complete her attire. Transforming Karyn Fenton into the teenage ghost girl Karyn Phantom, Karyn phased through the window and turned invisible. She loved flying, the feeling of being free, soaring above the clouds. Nothing was like this peace; this was the only time Karyn could forget everything. She flew over what looked like a high school.

"That must be the school that I'll be attending. I better be getting back, I hope nothing happens on my way back" as if the earth was against the ghost girl she heard an alarm go off. 'Don't say something that may back fire Karyn.' She thought to herself. She pulled up her hood and flew towards the sound.

"Oh man, Dude we could move to Miami with this money." One thief said holding a brown sack full of money.

"Hurry man, the cops will be here soon."

"You know what fellas." They turned to see a girl with a white hood covering her face.

"I really don't like thieves; they are as bad as cheaters. Now how about you put the money back so you don't have to get you butts kicked?" The men just laughed. "What could you do to us little girl."

"Hey dude we could totally use her as a hostage."

"Great idea man." They reached for Karyn, but she delivered a roundhouse kick to a guy's head, knocking him out cold. The men still standing then pulled out a gun.

'A gun, ha, as if that will work on a ghost.' Karyn thought to herself. The gun fired and went literally straight though her. The guy backed up shocked that she was still alive.

"W-What are you?" he asked, his voice shaking with fear.

"Me, I'm your worst nightmare." She then knocked him out with a normal punch.

…

The next morning came; Jake was showing Karyn the way to school when they saw a police car go by with two men in the back freaking out, like they saw a ghost. "Do all criminals freak out like that when they are caught?" Karyn asked.

"Not that I know of, oh, here we are." Sure enough Karyn was facing the school that would be hers for the next five weeks.

"I'm a little nervous." Karyn admitted.

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll be fine here." Jake said with a smile. 'Does he always know just what to say?' Karyn asked herself. "Thanks Jake, You give great advice. Is there a teacher I should be worried about?" it didn't take Jake long to give Karyn an answer.

"Professor Rotwood, he's crazy, he never gets his facts right. He teaches mythology, one time he said Achilles was a girl. And he is also the vice principle." The stuff about Achilles being a girl made Karyn laugh.

"I'll show you to the principles' office." Karyn followed Jake to the office. "Here it is. Hey look I better get to class. You'll be okay?" Jake asked Karyn. "Of course I will." Jake then left and went to class.

...

"Now class, Today we have an exchange student. Come here please Miss Fenton." Karyn walked into the class. Her first was mythology class. "Hello everyone, my name is Karyn. It's nice to meet you all." She said she gave a small smile before Professor Rotwood asked if anyone had any questions for Karyn.

"Where exactly are you from?" A girl asked.

"I'm from Amity Park." As soon as Karyn mentioned her home everyone went crazy.

"Have you ever met the ghost boy and his sister?"

"Yes I have. They saved me and my brother a few times." Karyn lied; well technically she had met them. But she was not about to say that she was the ghost girl.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" a guy asked her. "No, I don't."

"Okay children that is enough of that, time to get on with class. Miss Fenton please take a seat next to Mr Long." Karyn sat next to Jake as Professor Rotwood started up the class.

"Now can anyone tell me the first law of Alchemy?" Karyn quickly raised her hand.

"Yes Miss Fenton?"

"Humankind cannot gain anything without first sacrificing something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is alchemy's First Law of Equivalent Exchange." Karyn answered in a knowing voice as if she had studied alchemy.

"That is... Correct." Jake looked at Karyn then turned his attention back to class.

...

"Okay, that concludes today's lessons. In two weeks we are having an open mic assembly. Anyone that wants to sing, please write your name on the black board."

'Interesting, I may as well as sign up.' Karyn walked over and wrote her name down.

...

Karyn thought hard about the song that she would sing as she tried to open her new locker. 'Dang it, I can't open it.' Karyn looked around to see no-one there; she turned her hand intangible and took out her backpack.

"Yo, Jakey isn't that the new girl?" Trixie asked Jake as she spotted Karyn. "Yeah it is. Yo, Karyn." Karyn turned her head to see Jake with two other teens. "Hi Jake, what's up?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to introduce you two some people. These are my best friends, Trixie and Spud."

"Nice to meet you girl. Your name is Karyn right?" Trixie confirmed holding out her hand.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you two as well." Before anyone could say anything else, a jock came and stood between Karyn and the others.

"Hey there cutie, would you like to hang out with a Quarter back instead of these losers?" the Jocks name was Brad Morton. The school bully and a bit of a dander head.

"No thank you." Karyn said in a claim voice. Then she added with a cocky smile, "I don't date fruit loops that dream of being a ballerina." Everyone stood there with mouths agape. 'How did she know? Does she have a dream charm?' Jake asked himself. Only Trixie, Spud and he knew about Brad's dream. When he snapped out of his confusion he saw Brad running off.

"That takes care of that. I'll see you guys later." With that Karyn walked off leaving three friends very confused.

...

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll explain in a latter chapter how Karyn knows Brads dream. Please review and try my new poll for songs. See you next time on Ghostly Fire.**


	4. Dragon meets Ghost, Phone call

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or ADJL. **

…...

"If you ask me, I think she is physic." Spud said. Jake, Trixie and he were trying to figure out how Karyn knew Brad's dream. "I don't think so Spud." Jake said as they turned the corner and entered Jake's Grandpa's shop. School had finished for the day but neither Jake nor his two best friends had seen Karyn since their last class together.

"About time you got here kid. We've got reports of a Ghost that stoped two bank robbers last night." Fu-Dog said as he walked in waving a piece of paper in the air. "A Ghost? Do we have a picture of it?" Jake asked the dog. "Sorry kid, the Ghost had a hooded cape cover its face. We can't even tell if it's a guy or a girl." Karyn then walked in with Yami on a cat leash. "Uh, woof, woof, bark, bark." Fu went acting like a normal dog. "Oh, Karyn hi." Jake said sheepishly hoping she didn't hear Fu talk.

"Hi, Jake, Trixie, Spud. Oh who is this fellow?" Karyn asked pointing to Fu. "That's Fu-Dog. Gramps dog." Yami walked over to Fu sniffing him. Then out of nowhere she licked his nose. "Hee, he looks like Yami likes you Fu." Karyn said. Karyn noticed the time, said her good byes then left.

"I JUST GOT KISSED BY A CAT EWWWW!" Fu yelled trying to wash off the black kittens kiss.

"Young Dragon you must find this ghost child soon." Gramps said as Jake took a look at the piece of paper that Fu had. Jake saw that the ghost had a white hooded cloak he could not see the face of the ghost child. He took a closer look and saw what looked like a Purple Heart necklace. 'Karyn's necklace looks like that, but hers is pink. Not a dark purple.' Jake thought. "Tonight young dragon you must find it."

"Okay Gramps." Jake and his friends then left.

…..

"Yami, why did you kiss him?" Karyn asked referring to Fu-dog. "He has the same scent as Cujo. Are you going again tonight Karyn?"

"Yeah I am. I just can't go to sleep without flying before bed."

Time quickly passed and soon it was night. Karyn wasted no time in transforming. She pulled up her hood and phased out the window. "What am I going to sing? Oh boy, maybe if I find some where to land I can choose." Karyn continued to fly until she came across an abandoned warehouse.

'Think Phantom, what are you going to do?' Karyn thought very hard. "Maybe this?"

_It was the first new century _

_In one hundred years_

_And when I felt like I should cry_

_I laughed away my tears_

_The end of a millennium_

_We've waited a long, long time_

_To see the brave new world_

_And the mountains we would climb_

_The things I've tried to comprehend _

_As a child remains a mystery_

_There nothing you need to defend_

_There's nothing great about me_

_All I will ever believe _

_Is the pounding of my heart though,_

_It doesn't answer questions_

_That just the way it goes_

_All I will ever have faith in_

_Is the beating in my chest_

_It won't predict tomorrow_

_Or give me eternal rest._

"Nice vocals." Karyn turned around to see a red dragon clapping behind her.

"Who are you? You're not a ghost and you're not wearing the amulet of Aragon." The dragon seemed confused. "I'm the American Dragon. Who are you?"

'Think Karyn, he may be an enemy.' "I am but a teenager whose life was cut short in an accident a long time ago." She faced her back to the dragon. "I meant your name." he said as he walked a little closer.

"I don't see a reason to give you my name just yet Dragon. I have fought with Prince Aragon and Princess Dora in their dragon form, so as you can tell I don't really trust Dragons."

"I see. I just want to know if you're a bad ghost or a good ghost." Karyn tensed up a bit remembering a horrid monster that her brother might become.

"That depends on Clockwork."

"Clockwork? Who's that? Hey, get back here." Karyn did not stop. She turned invisible and flew back to the house not looking back.

"Phew that was close. That dragon needs a breath mint." She said turning back into Karyn Fenton.

….

The next day during lunch break Karyn was in the library looking at a book that Danny, Sam, Tucker and herself made of every ghost they had met.

'I hope everything is okay over there.' Out of nowhere her cell phone went off, she put the book back in her bag and went outside.

"Hello."

"_Karyn? It's me Katrina."_ A little girl's voice answered.

"Hi Katrina. What's wrong? Where are you?"

"_Danielle and I are in New York. I was wondering if you knew a place for us to stay."_

"Still running huh?"

"_Yeah, Danny told us that you are New York. So do you?__"_

Karyn looked around. "Okay met me at the entrance of the high school at 3:00. Okay?"

"_Thanks Karyn, I knew you would help. See you soon.__"_

"Bye Katrina, Say hello to your sister for me."

"_I will. Thanks again Karyn._" She hung up and sighed. 'Kat and Danni have to find a safe place soon.' Karyn walked back inside, unaware that a certain clan was watching her.

…

**Sorry this chapter is short. Katrina is Karyn's clone and Danni twin sister**. **Like Danielle she is running from a certain bitter lonely crazed up fruit loop in desperate need of a cat.**

**Anyway you know the drill, review please. Again sorry for the short chapter. **


	5. You have got to be kidding?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or ADJL. **

"So... Who is this Clockwork fellow?" Spud asked Jake as they went out the door of the school on their way to Jake's home "Beats me. I'll have to ask Gramps or Fu."

"Hey, Isn't that Karyn? What is she doing?"

….

Karyn's P.O.V

I was standing out the front of the school waiting for them. I was starting to get worried, where were the girls? Suddenly my phone started going off.

"Hello?"

"_Karyn, it's me. This ghost appeared saying he knows you and that we shouldn't come to you yet._"

"What's his name?"

"_He said his name is Clockwork. Should Dani and I trust him?_"

"Don't worry, he may be strange but you can trust him. He is the master of time."

"_Okay Karyn. See you another time._"

"Bye Kat." I hang up and notice Jake, Trixie and Spud heading toward me. But when I was about to say 'Hello' a blue wisp appeared out of my mouth. "Hey did it suddenly get cold?" Spud asked just before I slapped my forehead. "Not you." I mumbled. Seriously can't I catch a break?

…_**.**_

**Sorry that it's short. Writers block. Any ideas for the next chapter just type them up in a review or PM them.**


	6. First ghost, good friend appears

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or ADJL. ** "BEWARE FOR I AM THE BOX..." The Box Ghost stopped mid-sentence when he saw Karyn looking through her backpack. "What are you doing?" he asked as her floated closer to her which was a big mistake. (But, Hey, this IS the Box Ghost we're talking about.) she whipped around and sucked him into the Fenton Thermos. Closing the lid she sighed and apologised to the others. "The Box Ghost is harmless. He's just really annoying."she said with a smile. She was about to leave when Professor Rotwood stopped her. "Miss Fenton, I need to talk to you." She said good-bye to the Trio and followed the crazy German teacher. "I wanted to tell you now that because not enough students have signed up for the open-mic assembly we are going to hold a talent show instead. Will you be interested in signing up?" Karyn didn't waste a second in answering. "Sure, I'd love to." she wrote her name onto the paper and walked out the door. …... **Karyn's P.O.V** Dark clouds began to cover the sky, I was half way to the house when hail started to fall and I started to run. I wasn't watching where I was going and I bumped into someone who was running in my direction. Before I could see who it was they pulled me under a covered area. "That hurt." I growled. "Sorry Karyn. Never expected to see you in New York." That voice, could it be? "LAYLE!" I cheered giving him a hug. …... **Sorry it's short. But who saw that it was the Box Ghost? Any ideas for the next chapter will be appreciated. Don't be shy people. :) **


End file.
